


Only Ashes

by Hanalea_wolf1992



Series: Stannismonth [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, F/M, Stannis is Azor Ahai, post-adwd, stannismonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanalea_wolf1992/pseuds/Hanalea_wolf1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis Month: What if/canon divergence + Shippy Relationship.</p><p>Stannis is Azor Ahai but to fulfill his destiny, a sacrifice must be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stannis Month.  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes.

Stannis galloped hastily through the northern snows, he did not know if the poor beast would survive the frenzied pace, but he couldn’t slow down, not now. He needed to stop her.

_It has to be done, my King._

He had received Melisandre’s letter that morning, he had expected her to tell him about their march, as she had done since her, Selyse and his daughter left the Wall to journey down to Winterfell, but it wasn’t so…

_The King walked to his chambers, exhausted after a lot of tedious meetings. Since he took Winterfell, the northern lords had been taking turns to demand things from him._

_Most of them had dared to command him to return ´the Ned’s little girl´ safely to them as soon as possible. The King scoffed, now they wanted her, but what did many of these lords do for the girl when she was within Winterfell’s walls? Where were they when the bastard tortured her?  Most likely breaking bread with him and his treacherous father._

_The Lord of White Harbor had been particularly irritating. Lord Too-Fat-to-Sit-a-Horse had been reluctant to bend the knee, saying that he required to see Eddard Stark’s youngest son returned to him as part of the bargain he made with his Lord Hand. More demands… I should ‘demand’ to shorten his head for all the trouble he has given me, Stannis thought grinding his teeth._

_He sat on the featherbed, he felt weary. He still hadn’t recovered completely from the battle and the hardships they endured during the march. Just as he was about to close the door so no one could disturb him, he saw Horpe at the doorway._

_“What is it?” the king asked exasperated. The knight bowed and entered the chamber holding a parchment._

_“A messenger arrived, Your Grace.”_

As soon as he read the letter, he had bolted from his chambers towards the stables, Horpe at his heels. The knight was still following him, even though he and his horse were having a hard time on keeping up.

The cold winds bit the king’s face as he urged his horse forward, Melisandre’s words still dancing on his mind.

_The Lord has granted me a vision._

_To fulfill your destiny._

_A sacrifice must be made._

_Forgive me, my King._

He could only hope Selyse or one of the queen’s men would stop her.

 _They are her men,_ Stannis thought. _She’s the real queen._

Damn her! He should have dragged her with him even when she wanted to stay at the Wall, that way she couldn’t have… He should have tried to convince her that night, that last night…

_Outside the winds were blowing. The biting cold was enough to freeze a man’s flesh, but Melisandre’s chambers were always warm… she was always warm and as she laid on his chest, her heat kept the chill from settling on his bones._

_They had said their farewells, for tomorrow he would march to Winterfell, to take it or die trying. She had assured him of his victory, of her devotion to him… and as usual he had not been able to refuse her._

_This likely would be the last time he would felt this warm, something told him so._

He remembered when he was about to depart from her chambers the next morning, she had stopped him at the doorway and kissed him, desperately. As if she knew…

He could see his banners in the distance. He was close.

Stannis could no longer hear Horpe behind him, but he knew the knight was still following him. He hurried his pace.

_You will fight against the longest night, darkness unmeasurable._

_But you will not be alone._

_Brave men will stand beside you._

_Men whose hearts are fire._

_Like yours._

He could not let her do it, not even in her God’s name. There has to be another way… 

_I have seen it._

_You will rise but for that… I must fall._

He stopped his horse and dismounted with haste, a few meters away he could see two soldiers with the fiery heart engraved on their breastplates.  He walked forward and they stood straighter, without meeting his eyes.

“F—forgive me, Your Grace but you cannot pass” one of them uttered.

“Step aside, Ser or I’ll make you” the King growled menacingly.

“The Lady…”

“NOW!” he roared and unsheathed his sword.

The knights scrammed aside, muttering apologies and let him pass.

He saw the smoke behind the trees. He ran, heart hammering on his chest, sword still in hand until he got to a clearing and spotted Selyse clutching Shireen behind her skirts, a solemn expression on her face, his wife saw him approach and gave him a small nod.

“It had to be done, my lord.”

_We are both bounded by duty._

_We are both servants._

_I also must fulfill my destiny._

_Even if it means to leave you._

He dragged his feet towards the remains of the pyre. He had come too late.

_There’s nothing left… only ashes._

As he advanced, a sudden flash of light illuminated the gloom winter eventide. It almost blinded him. He felt his hand burning. His sword was ablaze.

All around him he heard shocked gasps and murmurs as everyone went down on their knees.

“R’hllor be praised!”

He looked down at his sword, wide eyed. It still had not diminished its glow, it still burned… burned by her sacrifice. It whispered to him, called him.

_My King._

He could see her face on the blazing blade, her calm features as she gazed at her flames, her soft copper tresses sprawled on his pillow, the burning passion in her eyes when he was inside her.

_It had to be done._

The King fell to his knees in the snow, sword tumbling from his hand. Bright red glowing against whiteness.

His hand still burned, his chest was ablaze.

_Men whose hearts are fire._

_Like yours._

It had to be done, he understood then. All his life he had chosen duty above all. This time would not be different.

He rose, with a heavy heart and grabbed his sword.

 _Lightbringer,_ he heard her voice, a whisper in the wind. _The Sword of Heroes_.

 _It will not be in vain,_ he thought resolutely.

He looked one last time at the northern snow, where she would remain until spring came. Where he lost her.

_Only ashes._

_Forgive me, my King._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I wouldn't write more angst but yeah...*runs and hides*


End file.
